User talk:DinonerdDC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to get Guan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 01:32, 2011 October 24 Hey. It's great that you created a new page. However I just want to point out something you got wrong. There are actually NINE digsites available, not five. Happy editing! I also hope to see you improve on those dig-site pages with photos and more information. Kirbyking1234 01:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Aha, nice edit. Five pay-to-dig sites... I should've seen that coming. Well I hope you can help improve the many Vivosaur articles we have here. Oye me gustaria tener una batalla contigo, solo dime cuando puedes "chicagox" Uh, Dad DinonerdDC, you know the page 'Top 10 Best Vivosaurs', right? Well, I think you should put that in a Blog Post. The page does not help or add anything to the community. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You're lazy?! Man, that's funny. And yes, I'm eight. Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Long story short, my original username on the Serebii Forums was TheDarkDragons. I shortened it to TDD, and added 25, for Pikachu. I didn't want to use 7, Squirtle, even though it's probably my favorite Pokemon, because it was too short, and 7 is just, well, a bit overused. TDD25 (talk) 01:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How so? TDD25 (talk) 02:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dinonerd. I heard about the storm... sounds like it hit "NJ" pretty hard. How are you doing? E44: Talk to me, or 04:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) To get promoted... In order to get promoted, you must have a Bureucat appoint you. Only Bureucats and Wikia Staff can promote people. And a Bureucat isn't just gonna appoint you for no reason. Your're obviously gonna have to have at least 100 or more edits, be a valuable contributior on the Wiki, and other stuff. If you can prove yourself to TDD25, you may just get promoted. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) First, you'll have to have made over 100 edits (And not just comments and Talk Pages). Second, you'll have to edit daily if you're gonna get promoted. Finally, you have to stand up to the Bureaucat, and say, 'Hey, you know, I'm a pretty vauluable contributior of this Wiki, and by any chance, is it possible you could promote me to (Name of position you want here)?' or something like that, and if he/she doesn't, try reaching over 500 edits (Still not just comments and Talk Pages) and editing at least ten times per day. Following all of this is how I became RollBack! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Really? No offense, but to you mind showing me some proof? I'm skeptical about Super Evolvers being used in the royales. After all, they have no diet nor era. TDD25 (talk) 02:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure, I think it's a great idea. Just be sure to remain consistant with the user who's video you link to. Don't link to a bunch of different Youtube accounts. TDD25 (talk) 22:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Delete what? I can't even delete pages! Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's no problem. Just the same game with the same person, that's all. TDD25 (talk) 03:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ!!!!!!! I did it! I added links to every sound track in Fossil Fighters: Champions! I organized it carefully!!! AND it's neat!!!!!! Plus, they're all in perfect quality! Please do not mess it up!!!!!!! It's all organized! The last thing I want is it to be ruined!!!!!!!! PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH THE PAGE! Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Horray! *Big celebration party*! TDD25 (talk) 03:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *eats some cheese to celebrate* E44: Talk to me, or 04:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know, I was going psychotic over it Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 04:15, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! I just noticed that you got Chat Moderator status! Congratulations! Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) For the last time -I don't play Pokemon!! Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:55, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield I can Battle anytime after 3:30 pm for me so...about 11:?? for you...Autis21XT (talk) 04:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about what happened on Chat; I wish I knew dad was going to call me! Anyways, there's only ONE category for Air Types, so can you please restore the category? Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Restored DinonerdDC Why would you block the founder? He isn't even active anymore! Oh, you mean ZongaZonga? In that case, no, as we may want to consider giving him a chance. Besides, the last time he was on was November 10th. Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I have FINALLY finished adding all of the Vivosaurs to the Water Vivosaurs and Earth Vivosaur pages. Derpnerd 19:13, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :D Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) How can you be sure? Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that; it was actually our new member, Fossil Chicken Fire, who did it. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll take you up on that offer now. Care to battle? Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 00:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC) You remember the blog? As in my blog? As in the one where you commented there about the best candidate for president? Please go there again soon, and visiting every now and then would be appreciated! Heres the HTML: kidblog.org/kkbr/ Actually, you can't delete an ACCOUNT... Though, I've seen some on other Wikis that have been disabled... Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:23, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for what? Whoops. That question is from me. ZanthMan (talk) 20:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) SAT? Really? Wow. I took the PSAT about a month ago, but I'm saving the SAT for my senior year. Well, best of luck! E44: HMU, or . 20:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ask the Nerd This seems like a good idea, why didn't we do this earlier? Anyway, may I suggest you review Stygi next? I want to use it in a team, but I'm not entirely sure how it would do over Wi-Fi Battles where the opponent can actually think. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 16:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) My profile picture is Kaos, the villain in Skylanders. And he is drinking a juice box. Whoops. The above message is from me. 13:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) UGH! Okay, now I'm actually signed in, and the above messages are from me! ZanthMan (talk) 13:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! TDD25 (talk) 21:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol, that's the point: to freak people out when they see their names magically appear on my userpage! XD AlphaZelda (talk) 01:30, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : You mad, bro? AlphaZelda (talk) 01:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE! AlphaZelda (talk) 01:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I think you just broke my eyes with that image. Good thing I have my shades. AlphaZelda (talk) 01:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Why'd you make an edit track for editing blog posts? 'Seems highly redundant. 00:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) respond already! [Derpnerdgreen] 22:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Nodo Dydomio [Nodo] > Tonzilla, all day everyday. Helvian494743 (talk) 22:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Whoops.Sorry-my keyboard's on the fritz,in a way-it misses repeat letters ,and i have to press it alot.And I don't notice sometimes.Burstbusterz (talk) 03:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I am just starting and actually meant for that page to be my profile (wikia noob) so, if you leave directions on my talk page on how to delete, i will be more than happy to comply. Neutral44vivo (talk) 04:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo derp! Are we still on for a livestream commentary walkthrough of FFC Saturday? my parents won't be home until late so I'm free all day, and it does not seem to be that hard to livestream to twich. Helvian494743 (talk) 03:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) As early as possible, so we don't have to leave before finishing the game Helvian494743 (talk) 12:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Derp. Didn't see your warning. I was trying to say that I am in Gettysburg, and the internet isn't functioning properly. So the chat screws up for me. So I am not going back in there. My apologies. Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 02:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey dinonerd do you have any tips on zongazonga (final) (Anthony s 20:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC)) GEN II, Derp, GEN TWO. TEE DOUBLE-U O. Geez. TDD25 (talk) 04:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I never said it was better, on the same level. Of COURSE it's not as good with every stat, but the Light Ball brings it's SPECIAL stat up to the level of MEWTWO'S which is exactly my POINT I was trying to MAKE. And before you even think about it, LEVEL means HOLYFREAKINGSHIZ THAT'S A LOT OF SPECIAL not OH THE TWO ARE EXACTLY THE SAME. No where did I try to say that Pikachu was any better competitively than Mewtwo. And again, to stress this point, GEN TWO. "By doubling Pikachu's Special Attack (and eventually his Physical Attack) Pikachu became a fearsome offensive Pokemon with destructive capabilities comparable only to Mewtwo." GEEZ. THAT is the EXACT same point I was trying to say. TDD25 (talk) 20:04, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Above anyone else's level. TDD25 (talk) 18:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Go to my page, go to the fan bionicle wiki, and click on chat, try to spread the word to the other active members, and if you get to E44 before I do, tell him if Animegeo gets on, I got it LORDINO (talk) 23:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) No specific time, it's at our convenience. TDD25 (talk) 02:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo Derp! I brought a new Fighter over from Wikizilla. His name's Supercharged Gojira. Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 19:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) STUFF Ok. I'll be gone for a few. BYES. GRAND CANYONING/DINOSAUR NATIONAL MONUMENT, here I comes. Derpnerd 14:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Free Admin X U NEED TO STOP GIVING ADMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT TO RANDOM STRANGERS! CHOOSE CERTAIN PEOPLE NOT RANDOM ONES THAT U DIDNT EVEN CHOOSE CUZ UR LAZY!!!!!! >:O yes Hey you know how you said you would cry if i passed you on the ladder? well you can cry now friend....let it all out... :P jk you'll pass me soon :D :| ok so who voted to give fossilrob chat-mod? cuz if it was just u, STOP GIVING RANDOM CHAT-MOD. GIVE IT TO PEOPLE WHO IS RESPECTFUL TO EVERYONE. Oh, no problem if you're a spelling or gram nazi, so am I! I'm actually not sure why I didn't catch that before! Thank's for that! Hello. How scary is this? Ish for the contest. Think.... M-Raptors. With Silver Heads. Wearing Slenderman suits. Muahahah. Behold.... My idea for the Wiki background test. UM. I typed in your friend code and it says it's not a proper friend code!!! How did this happen??? I'm well aware.Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 15:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! i had an idea becuase you have your Ask the Nerd and how you go over different vivosaurs why not recored them and have them as videos for this wiki and the Competitive wiki? Dr.Clef (talk) 20:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) My apology Sorry man, I have always had a few games where i would play it a lot and become really active in the community, then grow tired of the game, then just leave all of the sudden, without any notice of leaving. This is one of my biggest regrets. Helvian494743 (talk) 04:39, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Saw what you typed on chat, and actually there has been no complaints or bad talk of you other than one time only because of the most recent lucky edit you got. To my knowledge, no one really hates you and I would've heard at least one thing (excluding the lucky edit) about something like that. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 21:30, July 3, 2014 (UTC) She might've gotten over it by now, and apologizing could help if it didn't. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) Hello DinoNerdDC You can edit the Dimetro page Locations because i am seaching the Normal fossil ,if you cant edit the page you can leave me a mensage with the locations i am compleating the game 100% :,) thanks Hey Derp, I was thinking of picking up my FC fanfic again despite all the inactivity and was wondering if I could incorporate Celestial in, since she's your OC I decided to ask you. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 16:20, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! By the way how are you? And should I know anything to keep into mind when writing her in or introducing her? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 05:30, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Looks whose back? FCF that's who